Transience of Life
by xxxKaixxx
Summary: Kuroko's disappearance from Teikou has a reason behind it. How will he cope with this harsh reality? How will Aomine deal with the truth? No, he can't let them find out about the truth.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Kuroko's disappearance from Teikou has a reason behind it. How will he cope with this harsh reality? How will Aomine deal with the truth? No, he can't let them find out about the truth.**

**Pairings: Aomine x Kuroko; some Kagami x Kuroko maybe...**

**Warnings: Eventual m-rating (yaoi).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke! Only Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei is capable of this.**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

**Kuroko's POV**

I never used to think much about the future, living each day as it came, until that day. The truth hit me hard, that I may not have as much time as I had thought I would was tough to swallow. Within the sterile-smelling room with white walls, I was sitting before the doctor clad in white robes. It was as though time had dilated and everything around me had slowed down. I could no longer understand the words coming out of his mouth.

I sat there frozen as my parents questioned about the available treatment, the words he had spoken replaying endlessly in my mind.

_...currently incurable but the five-year survival rate is 75%..._

The trip back home was painfully quiet. I knew my parents were struggling to say something comforting in vain. Nothing would be comforting now. Not when they aren't the one with a countdown timer.

Upon reaching home, I locked myself within the comforts of my bedroom and cried into my pillow, stifling the sobs.

_Why me? I am still so young! I am supposed to be living the best part of my life right now, finally being promoted to the first string. This wasn't supposed to happen! This freaking disease isn't even supposed to be common among children or teenagers! God! Why are you doing this to me? No! This must be a mistake. There's no way I'm going to let all my efforts go to waste. Not when the fruits of my labour finally paid off. _

_Kuroko Tetsuya will never give up. Not even at my very last breath..._

* * *

_**A/N: I haven't written a fic in the longest time so sorry if this is substandard.  
Please review to let me know if I should continue this fic. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**A very big thank you to Shiki Natsume for that 1 review that I got! And also for those 9 people who followed or favourited this fic. I thought nobody would actually read this. It may seem like a slow start but I'm starting with the Teikou past. I don't know when's the next time I can update so here's the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke as much as I wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Aominecchi~! Just one more time! Let me try one more time! It's not fair! How can you escape after winning!" whined a very determined Kise as he pit himself against the dark-skinned ace once again.

"You're still a hundred years too early to win against me, Kise!" taunted Aomine as he dribbled away with a mischievous grin on his face.

The sun had barely risen but the gym of Teikou Middle School was already bustling with youthful exuberance. It wasn't just the first string regulars who were up and about, perfecting their skills and routines but even those in the third string were there earnestly trying to close the gap between themselves and the regulars. Kuroko glanced at them and was reminded that not too long ago, he had been one of those many hopefuls. If it weren't for Aomine, Kuroko Tetsuya may very well have been the overlooked basketball club member invisible to all.

_-flashback-_

_Kuroko had been training in the deserted gym as he had been since the start of the school year practising his dribble and shots when he had stopped to tie his shoelace. At the same moment he bent down, the doors to the gym creaked open to reveal short, deep blue hair upon mocha skin. Kuroko followed the newcomer with his eyes as he watched the famous Teikou's ace peering around the gym, clearly missing his presence entirely. _

_"Hello..." greeted Kuroko, only to be replied with a ear-splitting scream incongruous with the ace's usually cool demeanor._

_"Shit! You scared the hell out of me!" Aomine exclaimed after he had collected himself. "I thought the rumoured ghost had really appeared."_

_"I didn't think Aomine-kun believed in ghosts," Kuroko stated._

_"Well... I don't... but that's besides the point. How did you know my name? I don't think I've introduced myself," Aomine asked, changing the topic as it had suddenly occurred to him._

_"Everyone knows Aomine Daiki." The ace was informed of his fame as if it had been the simplest common knowledge. "Just as no one's even noticed Kuroko Tetsuya..."_

_There was an awkward silence as Aomine had indeed never heard of this name hitertho._

_As if Kuroko had sensed his discomfort, he added. _

_"Your play is really fabulous."_

_Impossible as it may seem, a tint of red flashed across Aomine's cheeks as he scratched the back of his head saying, "Anyone can do that much..."_

_Kuroko frowned at that. Or rather, he pouted, as it had seemed to Aomine. "Are you mocking me? No matter how much I practise, I can never play nearly as well as you. I'm wondering if my efforts will ever pay off."_

_"Of course they will! Kuroko was it? I'm sure you'll eventually become a regular one day! Seeing that you practise till such late hours every day. And when that day comes, let's play on the same court!"_

_At that, Kuroko couldn't help but gave a slight smile._

Kuroko had still been lost in thoughts when he heard a screech of rubber on hardwood as someone shouted, "Watch out!"

Before he could react, he felt something heavy ramming into him. It was a whole minute before Kuroko felt the weight on him was removed but it remained hovering above. A concerned voice asked with a note of panic,

"Oh god! Kurokocchi! Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop myself in time!"

"Get off you idiot! Give him some air!" came a distinctive growl which Kuroko knew belonged to his partner.

"Wahh~! I'm sorry Kurokocchi!" he heard Kise apologising as he swiftly got onto his foot and backed away.

Kuroko blinked twice, rubbing his head. He felt weak and his muscles heavy.  
_Darn, this is going to leave some magnificent bruises tomorrow._

Gathering all his strength, Kuroko pushed himself up and managed a "It's okay. I'm alright."

Aomine and Kise were still fussing over him, with Kise nearing the boundaries of molestation as he checked almost every part of his body, when their captain signalled for them to gather.

"As a reward for doing well at the interhigh tournament, the school has kindly sponsored the team to a stayover at a hotspring ryokan this weekend!"

The team was about to cheer out in joy before they noticed the sadistic smile creeping onto their odd-eyed captain's face. They had long learned, through painful experiences, that when their captain gave that look, things were too good to be true and an imminent doom was to be expected.

"Of course, the ryokan will be on the mountains," Akashi continued as increasing gloom graced each and every one of their faces, "so how could we pass up on such a great chance to conduct a training camp?"

With that last revelation, there was a collective groan before they caught themselves. However, it was too late.

"Training regime - DOUBLED!" Akashi bellowed with his signature killer aura.

Knowing better than to show any form of displeasure, the team acknowledged the plans with a resounding "Yes! Captain!"

Breaking up to continue with practice, though Aomine commented quietly to himself, Kuroko could hear him go,

"Ah... troublesome..."

Unfortunately, Kuroko was not the only one who picked up on his grumblings.

"Daiki, TRIPLED!"

"..."

Kuroko couldn't help but snigger at his partner's misfortune and smacked his back to express his sympathy.

Kuroko woke up the next morning with a tremendous ache. He would have called in sick if one, he wasn't Kuroko Tetsuya, and two, if their captain hadn't been Akashi Seijuro. Dragging himself out of bed, Kuroko proceeded to prep himself up for the three days two nights trip.

Upon hearing the rustling in his room, Kuroko's parents gave a light knock on his door and the soft creak told Kuroko that they hadn't waited for his consent before entering.

"Tetsuya..." his father started.

Kuroko sighed. He knew where the conversation was heading.

"Dad, we've been through this before. You promised to let me live as normally as I could and that means letting me participating fully in club activities. You don't expect me to sit there idly waiting for some donor to appear the very next day, do you?"

He was met with a sympathetic expression and he knew he had won. It wasn't that he didn't know how his parents were feeling. Feeling somewhat guilty for their worry, he took a step forward and gave them a silent hug.

"I'll be alright, Mum, Dad... It's just over a weekend," he whispered.

"Tetsu, please do take care of yourself. Remember to take your medication and not overexert yourself," came his mother's soft, warm voice from beside his ear.

A flash of green and brown whizzed by as their tour bus ascended the mountain. The ryokan was near the top of it. Kuroko stared dead-panned out of the bus, comparing his life to this blurred scenery.

"Murasakibara! Stop dropping crumbs on me! More than that, don't eat on the bus!" Midorima complained as he dusted the bits of potato chips off himself.

Murasakibara merely spared him a sidewards glance and a "Sorry." before munching on.

"Nee! Midorimacchi! You should ease up a bit! We're going on a trip! Isn't that nice! It's not often that we get to go somewhere with the entire team, so we should create as many memories as possible to document our middle school life! Right, Kurokocchi!" Kise gleamed and hugged Kuroko from the seat behind.

Kuroko winced as his muscles were still aching from the collision from yesterday.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise raised an eyebrow, questioning.

"Kise-kun. Please let go. It's hard to breathe." Kuroko simply asked. If anyone knew better, Kuroko might very well have ordered Kise as the latter immediate released the smaller boy.

"Gomen Kurokocchi! It's just that you're so irresistable! Kyaa!" There practically hearts oozing out from every pore of his skin.

"Idiot! You're so noisy!" Aomine chided as he was enjoying a nap, his head on Kuroko's shoulder until Kise had messed with his pillow. To vent his frustrations, he grabbed Kise and ruffled his hair with full force.

"Ahh! Aominecchi! That's mean! Stop it!" Kise cried.

It was times like these Kuroko was glad he was in this basketball team. As trivial as it may seem, such little interactions and bickerings were what constituted friendships and bonds between people. Kuroko looked at his now pumped up partner head-logging the silly model and wondered how long more this would last.

* * *

**A/N: I'm stopping here for now, sorry for the short chapter but I'm not one who is able to rattle on, producing long chapters. **

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who have favourited/followed/reviewed this story! It really means a lot to me for I know that my language isn't that good and I have really limited vocabulary so I find myself finding it hard to express myself sometimes.**

**By the way, I was actually going to give Akashi a bigger role and involvement in this, but I just remembered that this was supposed to be an Aokuro and minor Kagakuro fic, not Akakuro... so I was kind of disappointed that I couldn't use the part I had already typed out D:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

****The bus slow down to a stop indicating that they had finally arrived at their destination. In file, the ever energetic team scrambled down the bus and collected their belongings. While waiting for companions, Kuroko surveyed their stay for the next two nights. What he saw made his jaw hang slightly, figuratively, for his face hardly ever showed what he felt. It wasn't anything glamorous but the simplicity and zen the entire scene emitted was overwhelming. Perhaps it was the comforting green that lay in the background, or it may have been the distant sounds of rushing water, but Kuroko felt really safe and relaxed. He took in a slow deep breath, closing his eyes, absorbing the essence of the air before exhaling.

"Tetsu? Come on, let's go..."

Kuroko opened his eyes at his partner's voice and realised that the entire team had already proceeded into the inn, probably not noticing that Kuroko was still standing there save Aomine. Despite hastening their footsteps, everyone had already dispersed to their respective rooms, leaving Akashi waiting in irritation at the lobby.

"Put down your bags. Check through the room once over. Change into your training gear. Lobby. 5 minutes."

Not wanting to increase his training list for the day, Aomine dashed forward towards the rooms, forgetting the key.

Upon obtaining the key, Kuroko turned to go but Akashi had called out his name. Wondering what the matter was, Kuroko looked back. The look Akashi was giving him wasn't what he had expected. It was mixed with anger, confusion and worry. Something in Kuroko jumped and he quickly replied,

"Sorry Akashi-kun, I need to go get ready for practice."

At that, Kuroko escaped the scene and proceeded to their room for the next few days.

-  
The next few hours was just packed with stamina and muscle training exercises, as the Teikou members had predicted. The first segment of their training had involved them standing under a waterfall and enduring the pressure from the rushing water for half an hour. By the end of it, their shoulders and legs were already feeling the strain.

Following that, they were paired up and told that they were going to run up the mountain in a race to be the first.

"If it's good news to any of you, the first team up will get extra dishes for dinner" announced Akashi and was met with an echoing Yeah! "Whereas the last team to reach the top of the mountain will get their stamina training exercises tripled."

This immediately set the entire first string regulars to dash forward, leaving the second and third string members far behind in a cloud of smoke, for fear of their own sanity by the end of the day.

"Tetsu! Come on, let's hurry! Who cares about being the last, let's aim for the first!" Aomine shouted to Kuroko as he ran forward at full speed.

"What?! No way, Aominecchi! We'll be the first, right? Midorimacchi? We won't lose to them!" Kise yelled in response.

"Hmph! Obviously..." was all Midorima said.

So with flames in their eyes, they set off, forgetting that Kuroko wasn't one with exceptional muscle strength and stamina. Not wanting to spoil their fun, and more importantly, not wanting to lose out, Kuroko just kept quiet and kept up with them.

After about an hour of climbing up steep slopes and running over uneven ground, Aomine and Kuroko found themselves at a steep cliff which seemed to be the only way forward. At this point, most of team had slowed down substantially as fatigue drew in. Aomine also realised that Kuroko too was losing speed so he slowed down his pace.

"Tetsu, 'you okay?"

Kuroko didn't answer, but nodded as he panted hard. Kuroko clenched his teeth and pushed upwards. However, he knew he was reaching his limit and his aching body was not helping. There was a waterfall of sweat streaming the sides of his face and his hands were shivering as they grabbed onto rock after rock.

Aomine was nearing the top of that cliff when he heard a shuffle of falling rocks hitting the face of the cliff, followed by a sharp gasp of breath.

"Tetsu!" Aomine gave out a horrified yell as he reached out to his partner in vain.

Jumping agilely from rock to rock downwards, Aomine soon reached where Kuroko was and found that he had hurt his limbs and back quite badly due to the impact of the fall.

"'Tetsu! Are you all right? Can you hear me? Tetsu!" panicked Aomine. "We need to get you back!"

"Aomine-kun, I'm alright," Kuroko winced as he sat himself up. "I want to go on..."

"Are you crazy? You're injured!"

"Aomine-kun..."

And that was where the game was called. Aomine was never able to argue over Kuroko, especially when he pulled that stunt over him. There was something about the way Kuroko spoke his name and the look he gave him.

"Well fine! If you insist on carrying on, the only way I'm letting you do this is if I carry you!"

"But-!"

"No buts! Take it or leave it!" Aomine said in a decisive tone, not about to compromise any further.

Slowly, Aomine lowered his back for Kuroko to get on, careful not to brush against his wounds. Kuroko kept quiet the entire way up, not wanting to let Aomine know of his embarrassment. If Aomine could see Kuroko's face now, he would find it a bright shade of red.

_This has got to be the most embarrassing point of my middle school life. No, make it my life. Hah! Making memories..._ Kuroko thought of what Kise had said earlier in the bus.

_I guess this is one I would rather not remember. That aside, I knew Aomine-kun was tall, but I never realised how broad his shoulders were...His muscles are really firm too. What a reliable back..._

While Kuroko was engaged in his thoughts, little did he know that he wasn't the only one affected by their proximity. Aomine was trying his very best to focus on climbing than on the small body on his back now.

_Tetsu is so light! He's almost as light as a girl... Is he eating properly? I can feel his breath on the skin of my neck. He's breathing so hard... I feel like just turning around and... OH GOD! I DIDN'T JUST THINK THAT ABOUT MY TEAMMATE! A MALE AT THAT! Okay Aomine Daiki, calm down or he'll totally realise there's something wrong._

The rest of the way up was a long and agonising climb for Aomine, not physically but mentally. He was confused over why he was feeling that way. By the time they had reached the top of the mountain, the sun had already set.

"Kurokocchi! What happened? We were so worried!" Kise-kun came running towards the pair as their heads emerged.

"Did you find something nice to eat and forget to come up? nomnom" Murasakibara asked while munching on some nuts he found along the way.

"Daiki, Tetsuya. Explain." Akashi asked calmly, but his eyes were running up and down Kuroko's body, surveying the injuries.

"I slipped and fell down the cliff and..."

"I insisted that if we were to continue, it'll be that I carried him up." Aomine interrupted.

"Daiki, you should know by now that the whole purpose of our training is to toughen you up. It doesn't seem like Tetsuya's injuries were that bad that he couldn't continue on his own."

"Not that bad? He's grazed all over!"

"He didn't sprain anything." Akashi stated with finality. "So that's it. Everyone, ten sets of stamina training. Daiki and Tetsuya, twenty sets! Go."

The rest of the members set off to finish their stamina training exercises, not wanting to earn the wrath of their captain. Kise had shot them a sympathetic look before heading off.

"Aomine-kun, I'm sorry for dragging you down. Maybe you shouldn't partner up with me anymore..."

"What are you talking about, Tetsu. We are the best combination, in basketball at least. And this is nothing, so don't worry about it." Aomine assured, ruffling his hair.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I'm stopping here. I've actually written further than this but I realise it would get quite long and I don't really know where to stop. So stay tuned and review! ^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had actually typed this out halfway last week but I totally forgot to upload it. Well, here goes nothing. Oh, and thank you all who reviewed, favourited or followed this fic! I'm immensely touched!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters!

* * *

Before long, the sun had crept behind the mountains and disappeared beyond. A troop of thoroughly worked basketballers dragged themselves back to the inn. The team had finally earned their rightful rest and a scrumptious meal when they were lead into a private traditional Japanese dining room with Japanese set meals laid out on the rows of tables. However, the fine traditional Japanese tableware with intricate designs delicately decorated with purposefully arranged side dishes and appetisers were completely wasted on the bunch of ravenous teens. Upon entering the room and laying their eyes on the spread before them, there was an uproar followed by what seemed like starved lions pouncing on their prey. Boys being boys, couldn't eat quietly. So the room was filled with laughter and arguments, singing and playing for the whole two hours it was occupied by the boisterous group of students. Kuroko, however, ate in silence and returned to their quarters after he was done with his meal.

One by one, Kuroko laid out the futons neatly in two rows. When he was finally satisfied that they were aligned, he picked a futon and sat on it, blending into the darkness of the room. His quiet breaths seemed to blend into the silence. He figured that he would probably have to wear long sleeves and slacks the next day. Earlier, when he was changing into a clean set of clothes, his yukata to be exact, he had noticed that the bruises on his body had indeed turned a magnificent shade of purple. It wasn't only just small patches here and there, but they had spread to form a large map of interlocking patch of bruises. Not wanting to attract the attention of the others, not that he would have even if he had been right in the midst of them, he had decided to stay in the room while the rest finished their meals and took their dip in the hot springs just in case.

Loud voices echoing down the corridors told Kuroko that the last few were done with their bath. As if he was one with the darkness, Kuroko made his way to the hot springs. It was almost midnight and with his lack of presence, the few people he had walked past did not even notice him.

Upon reaching the lockers area, Kuroko carefully took off his yukata and folded it neatly into a pile. He took his small towel and entered the bathing area, rinsing his hair and body before entering the steaming hot springs of water.

Kuroko let out a relaxed sigh as he submerged himself in the alluring warmth of the hot springs. It was amazing. It was as though all the ache and pain was taken from him and absorbed by the water. Lost in the comforts of the hot springs, Kuroko closed his eyes and ran through the days events, thinking about how he needed to more careful and stronger to ensure his stay as a first string regular. The bamboo leaves swaying in the gentle breeze gave rise to a rhythmic swish which lured him into another realm. Before he knew it, Kuroko had drifted off to sleep, face turning redder as the seconds passed.

_Aomine-kun..._

"Kise, you must have lots of girlfriends right?" Aomine questioned.

"What kind of question is that suddenly? Firstly, no I don't. I am popular but that doesn't mean that I go around hitting on girls."

"But you do!"

"Nn-no, it's just that I'm good with words... And that's just them latching onto me." Kise tried defending himself, albeit a weak attempt.

"What difference is that..." Aomine scoffed and gave a sidewards glance.

"_Anyway_, don't expect me to introduce you to any big boob beauty 'cause you're just going to spoil my reputation."

"... that wasn't my intention..."

"Then what is it?" Kise questioned, his interest piqued, as he realised that the usually forthright ace of Teikou was being hesitant.

"I just wanted to know what it feels like to... like someone..." Aomine asked, his voice getting softer with each word.

"What?! _The Aomine Daiki_ has fallen in love with someone?! HAH!" Kise burst out, totally amused , "Spit it out! Who's the lucky one? Scratch that. Who's the unlucky one?"

"N-no! It's not me! I'm just asking cause... cause Satsuki was going on and on about this... this... shoujo manga! Right, shoujo manga..."

Kise gave him a satirical look.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Or rather, are YOU stupid? Who on earth still comes up with such excuses?!" Kise taunted, "Now confess! Or else I'm going to tell the entire team about your secret. No, I'll shout it out right now. AOMINE DAIKI IS..."

Before he could even finish his sentence, Kise found himself wrestled to the ground, his mouth utterly sealed by Aomine's large hands.

"Alright! Alright! Shut up already, dammit!" Aomine gave up. After ensuring that Kise was no longer struggling, he slowly up and continued. His expressions obscured by the shadows of the night.

"I'm not sure yet but I think I might have feelings for..."

"What was that? Feelings for?"

"I said I might have feelings for..." Aomine repeated but his trailed off voice was once again inaudible.

"What? I can't hear you! Speak up!"

"TETSU DAMMMIT! I THINK I'VE FALLEN FOR HIM!" Aomine exploded.

Stunned beyond words, Kise stared at Aomine, wide-eyed.

"What?! B-but... Kurokocchi's..." Kise started, only to be interrupted by Aomine.

"I know he's a guy and all but today when I carried him up the cliff, somehow I felt something..."

"That's not the point! Who cares if Kurokocchi's a guy. He's adorable as he is. With his goldfish, innocent eyes and ruffled bed-hair and and! The way he just gazes at you... I mean! The point is, Kuroko's mine! No, ours! He's Teikou's Kuroko! Don't you dare take him for yourself!" Kise pouted.

This time, it was Aomine's turn to be stunned. It doesn't matter that he's a guy? Really? Was he missing out on something?

"And I mean, are you joking or something? I was just kidding just now, trying to make you fess up but it seems like you're really clueless... What do you mean by _today_ you felt something? Then, what has it been all these while? Were you leading Kurokocchi on?" Kise demanded, a frown creasing the skin between his brows.

"What do you mean?" came a bewildered reply.

"Have you seen yourself when Kurokocchi's around? You act as if he's yours already! You hog him during practice and if anyone so much as asked to play against him, you'd glare them down with your demonic aura. You stick to him like glue, even after practice. You two walk home together, come to school together, have lunch together and even go take a leak together. I mean, yes we all love him and tend to be possessive about him in our own way sometimes but the way you treat him is a whole different thing altogether."

Aomine's jaw dropped. Literally. The monologue by Kise had left him speechless. He had never realised how he had acted around Kuroko, much less how he was so possessive over his partner.

"Get a grip! Just face your feelings and go confess already. And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm positive Kuroko feels the same way..." Kise stated plainly. He liked Kuroko who was his buddy when he first joined and he also admired Aomine, whose skills was the exact reason why he's even in the club. If it made the two of them happy, he didn't mind pulling strings for his precious two team mates.

After throwing a bomb straight at Aomine, Kise left him to organise his thoughts and feelings. It was almost an hour before Aomine finally left the porch where they had their little talk.

* * *

A/N: Okay, sorry people... I had to edit the chapter cuz I messed up the names.. orz  
Anyway, I thought I would actually get to the climax in this chapter but the dialogue between Aomine and Kise got quite long, and I got tired.. Hahaz so wait for the next chapter! Sorry to those who are disappointed _


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A/N: Sorry for the really long delay. I got busy and I kind of lost my inspiration for a while. Here's the long awaited, I think, chapter.

* * *

Upon returning to their room, Aomine found the six other members already in dreamland; an orchestra of varied snores echoed through the room. His eyes scanned the room further in search of a presence that was ever so hard to detect. However, that one presence that mattered wasn't to be found in the room. Aomine's brows knitted. It was already past midnight and everyone else had gone to bed. Where could Kuroko have gone?

Feeling uneasy, Aomine ran out of the room in search of him. He raced up and down the corridors, checked the other rooms, the pantry, toilets and porch to no avail until he got to the entrance of the hot springs.

"Aomine-kun..."

Aomine had almost ran past it when he thought he heard someone call out his name. Deciding to check things out, Aomine entered the steamy area, scanning for a familiar flash of light blue. His eyes locked onto target when he located the now motionless mop of light blue floating just above the surface of the water.

"Tetsu!" Aomine cried, his face painted with shock and worry.

Aomine couldn't care if he got his clothes all wet and plunged straight into the hot spring, lifting the limp body out of the water and carrying Kuroko princess-style to the wooden bench. Grabbing a towel from the basket, Aomine carefully wrapped him up, in fear that he might catch a cold.

"Tetsu! Tetsu! Wake up!" Aomine called out, patting his cheeks lightly. When this didn't work, he proceeded to shake the heated, motionless body. This increased aggression was met with a soft groan.

"Tetsu! Are you alright?"

"Un... Aomine-kun?" Kuroko managed to groan out as his eyelids fluttered open, "What happened?"

"I don't know! I just came and saw you fainted in the hot springs!"

"Ah... I must have fell asleep and soaked in it for too long... Argh..." Kuroko winced as he tried to get up. His body felt like stone and a burning sensation radiated from within. "So hot... I'm thirsty..."

"I'll go get you something..." he said gently, leaving for just a moment before returning with a pocari sweat in his hand.

"Here you go..." Aomine whispered while helping to sit Kuroko up.

Seeing the pocari raised before him, the edge of Kuroko's mouth raised a little as he mumbled, "You know me so well..."

This made Aomine a little self-conscious, especially after the little talk with Kise earlier on. He paused for a few moments, contemplating Kise's suggestion before he sucked in a huff of air, saying in a soft voice,

"Tetsu... I like you..."

As the words left his lips, he felt the body in his arms stiffen. The world went crumbling within Aomine as he prepared himself for the worst outcome of his confession. The few seconds of silence felt like eternity as he waited for Kuroko's reply which never came.

_Am I dreaming? Or am I hearing things? I thought I just heard Aomine-kun saying he likes me. But that can't be true! It shouldn't be happening! The great Aomine Daiki likes someone like me? That's impossible. Unless, he found out about my feelings and is mocking me? No! Aomine-kun isn't like that... He wouldn't... would he?_

A whole truckload of thoughts flashed through Kuroko's already hazy mind. Before he could come to a conclusion, Aomine's worried voice came yet again.

"Tetsu! My god, did you get these bruises from the fall just now?!" Aomine exclaimed in shock, his hands and eyes surveying the severity of Kuroko's injuries. "Why didn't you say anything just now? I could have rubbed on some ointment..."

Not liking the direction of this conversation, Kuroko pushed Aomine away and looked at the opposing wall, "I'm fine... It doesn't hurt..."

"Fine?! This doesn't look anything like "fine" to me!" he retaliated, grasping onto Kuroko's already bruised shoulder in his eagerness to prove his point.

At that Kuroko winced. He hadn't expected Aomine to be so persistent since he usually took what Kuroko said as it is. "Let go!"

Not wanting to cause Kuroko more pain, Aomine obliged.

"Tetsu... Is there something you're not telling me?" Aomine questioned, his eyes reflecting concern and distress. If it had been a year ago, Kuroko might have very well given in to Aomine with that look but not now, especially when it was something to do with his... problem.

"Aomine-kun... I'm sorry, I'm just tired. The bruises probably look worse that they really are 'cause I soaked in there for too long... It must be the increased circulation spreading the bruise..." Kuroko explained with his usual dead-panned face despite his panic within. "Come on... Let's get back... Tomorrow's going to be yet another long day." At that, he tried to stand up. A sudden darkness flashed across and his knees weakened.

"Tetsu!" Aomine cried as he lunged forward and grabbed hold of Kuroko's limp body.

"Nnh... Sorry... Blood pressure got.."

Before Kuroko could finish his sentence, he felt his feet off the ground. His fair skin betrayed him and flushed a bright red. Despite this being the second time within the hour he got carried by Aomine in this manner, he was previously unconscious and hence, was not aware of the fact. The rest of the walk back to their room was one of silence. Kuroko was too embarrassed to say anything while Aomine was too troubled.

Thankfully, by the time they had reached their room, the rest of the team members had long entered dreamland. Aomine quietly slid him under the blanket before entering his own futon.

The rhythmic snores brought Kuroko into slumber in no time.

Aomine stared at the sleeping face of the one who drew out the fire in him on the courts, and off the courts as well. He leaned over, inching towards that pale face, his trembling hand out reached.

"Goodnight, Tetsu.." he whispered, gently caressing the smooth outline of Kuroko's cheeks.

* * *

A/N: There! I've finally posted the 4th chapter! Yay!

I hope you guys haven't given up on me or this fic _

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

A/N: Here's a slightly longer chapter since I lagged big time the last month or two. Sorry if the characters may seem OOC. Also, for those who read this fic for the M-rating, sorry! I think nothing spicy is going to happen any time soon.

* * *

"Akashi! I request that Kuroko sits out of practice today."

"What?" This response came from two different voices, along with several gasps from others.

"Explain," Akashi returned with just a word and a cold glare, just as Kuroko pulled Aomine back and demanded, "Aomine-kun! That is totally unnecessary!"

However, Aomine didn't even spare him a glance or attempt to reply him. Instead, he directed his attention to Akashi and simply said, "I don't think Kuroko is fit for training today."

Akashi deliberated for a mere second before responding, "And you would know the state of Kuroko's body better than him?"

In that momentary silence, Kise had snuck up to where Aomine and Akashi was. A sly grin crept upon his face as the conversation shared between the team's ace and himself yesterday replayed in his mind.

"Ehheh, you did it already? That was fast! As expected of our ace.." Kise sniggered and nudged Aomine. Only when he saw Aomine's still indignant stare directed at Akashi did he realise that he was clearly mistaken, and backed down quietly. "Maybe not..."

"Akashi-kun, it's fine. I'm not skipping out on practice." Kuroko interjected.

"The rest of you, frog-jump up the stairs leading to the temple up the mountain and down. 3 sets." Akashi ordered, not replying Kuroko immediately although the expression on his face clearly showed that he had already made up his mind about something.

The team had long learnt their lesson that any form of unwillingness would only earn them even more hardship, so they obediently left and got started with their training.

"Kuroko, I want you to enter the pen at the back if this inn and among the flock of geese, steal 10 eggs."

"What the hell?! What kind of shit is that!" Aomine who had stayed behind upon hearing Akashi calling Kuroko to stay behind for further instructions bellowed. Kuroko could only widen his eyes in bewilderment. However, without a word, he obeyed,

"Akashi!" Aomine continued, attempting to reason with their eccentric captain in vain as Akashi walked right past him as though he was not there.

As the others went about their stamina training, Kuroko proceeded with his strange task. He stood outside the pen for a moment to observe the geese. It is common knowledge that geese can be fierce and violent. To steal their eggs from right under their noses was as good as courting death. Though that might be true, there must be a reason why Akashi gave him this task. Their captain was not one who would waste time on something without benefit.

Taking a deep breath, he entered the pen. There were geese all around, eyeing this new alien within their territory, observing his every move.

All at once, one goose, feeling threatened by this new presence, lunged straight at him and aimed its sharp, tough beak at his abdomen. Kuroko had already been on his toes, ready for the attack. Taking a side step, he evaded the goose but had accidentally stepped on another. With that, the other geese gathered around, enraged that this invader had hurt their fellow goose.

After a good hour of evading and swift attacks, Kuroko grew accustomed to the geese's speed and method of attacking. Soon, he had obtained four out of the ten eggs he required. However, this also took a toll on his strength and he was already covered with perspiration.

By the time he had finally gotten all ten eggs, it was already almost evening and he was drenched in perspiration and a whole lot of brand new bruises from the brutal attacks of the geese. Through the process of completing this task, Kuroko had finally realised why Akashi asked him to do such a strange thing. His observation of the geese's positions had become sharper over time and he was better able to make use of his lack of presence to sneak an egg out. Making him the only one invading the pen, focused all attention on him, which meant that he had to divert their attention away somehow.

When Kuroko finally stumbled out of the pen, he was completely exhausted. He lay on the ground, panting as he stared at the orange tinted sky. Soft shuffling came to his ears and he realised that someone had approached him.

"Akashi-kun..."

Akashi threw a towel at him saying, "You're done for the day. Go shower and rest up."

Grabbing the towel, Kuroko pushed himself off the ground and got up. Just as he was about to pass Akashi, he thought he heard a soft mumble.

"Sorry..."

"Pardon?" Kuroko asked, turning back.

"Nothing" was all the reply he received. Kuroko tilted his head, confused. He was sure he had heard Akashi say something. However, nothing ever got out of being in an argument with their captain, so Kuroko proceeded back to the inn.

Kuroko had taken a quick shower, not wanting to linger too long in the bath in fear that the rest of the team would walk in on him, discovering his bruised body and making a big fuss about it just as Aomine had. Sitting on the tatami mat, slowly took off his pullover and began massaging the bruises, hoping to ease the blood flow and reduce the redness.

The gentle breeze that crept into the room through the slit of the_ shouji_ (japanese paper door) seemed like wind from the mountain top, bringing a shiver down Kuroko's back.

_Creak._

"Tetsu-kun," came a soft feminine voice.

Kuroko almost jumped out of his skin. With lightning speed, he pulled down his pullover over his head, covering his bruises.

"Momoi-san?"

"Tetsu-kun, there's no need to hide. I've already seen it. What's more, I wouldn't need to see your bruises to realise that there's something wrong with you."

Kuroko froze.

"You're keeping something from us, right?"

"I-I..." Kuroko started.

"Wahhh~~~ So tired! I thought I wouldn't survive past this day!"

"My legs are killing me!"

"Food!"

A horde of sweaty, foul-smelling guys barged into the room.

"Ah? Momoi-san? What are you doing here?"

Kuroko's eyes shot in her direction, worried about what she would say next. Fortunately, she only said,

"Oh nothing, I came to relay the message from Akashi-kun that we'll be setting off early at 8 o'clock in the morning tomorrow so don't be late!"

"8?! Doesn't that mean that we would have to wake up at 7?" voices filled with dread lamented.

Momoi only smiled apathetically. "Sleep early then!"

As she proceeded out of the room, she stole a glance at Kuroko and said in a voice so soft that only Aomine, who was leaning against the door, could hear, "Watch over him..."

Surprised, Aomine shot a questioning look after her. Puzzled, Aomine entered the room as the rest had cleared out of the room after getting their change of clothes, leaving Kuroko, Aomine and Kise in the room. Aomine then turned to look at the person quietly sitting on the tatami mat, hoping to get some answers. At this moment, he noticed that Kuroko's face was slightly flushed.

"Tetsu, are you alright?" he asked, walking up to Kuroko and resting his palm against his forehead. "Tetsu! You're running a fever!"

"Ah... Am I? It's just probably me getting overheated from the day's workout. It's not big deal... I'll go to sleep now and by tomorrow I'd be fine," replied Kuroko calmly.

"What? No!" Aomine started.

"Don't raise your voice at him, Aominecchi," Kise interrupted and then turned to Kuroko, "At least take some medication, Kurokocchi..."

"Alright, Kise-kun." Just as Kuroko attempted to get up to search for the fever medication, Kise hurriedly said, "Don't worry Kurokocchi, I'll get it!" and left the room.

"Tetsu..." Aomine began, but knowing that it was useless to try and convince Kuroko that he is overworking himself, Aomine resigned to laying out the futon for Kuroko to rest on.

That night, Aomine and Kise took on the role of taking care of the feverish Kuroko, changing the fever patches every few. However, drowsiness got the better of Kise by the time it hit 3 a.m. leaving Aomine solely to watch over Kuroko.

He listened to the deep, hoarse breathing of the one before him, brows furrowed in discomfort. Aomine sighed as he gently swept the few light blue strands to the side of Kuroko's face. He couldn't understand why Kuroko was trying so hard. Of course, Kuroko's perseverance was one thing Aomine respected Kuroko for but one had to be honest and admit that Kuroko's stamina and body was just not on par with the rest of the first string regulars. Seeing Kuroko drive himself to exhaustion stabbed at Aomine's heart.

After some moments staring at his face, Aomine noticed noticed beads of perspiration lining Kuroko's forehead. He had thought that it was just Kuroko's body getting rid of the excess heat until he felt an unusual coldness at his fingertips upon contact with the pale skin.

Aomine panicked. _He's freezing! Wasn't he having a fever? Why is he so cold now?_

Aomine shook Kise, "Kise! Kise! Wake up! Kuroko's freezing up!"

"Hnn...?" Kise groaned, still groggy with sleep.

"Wake up! Something's wrong with Tetsu! Go get Akashi!" Aomine almost shouted. Kuroko's breathing had become irregular and his face started to scrunch up in pain.

Now, Kise was awake and rushed out of the room.

Within the next few minutes, Kisei returned together with their captain whose face was unreadable as always. Akashi calmly felt Kuroko's hands and forehead, assessed him for a few seconds before leaving the room but not before saying, "He's getting on an ambulance."

The few minutes before the ambulance arrived felt like hours as they stared at Kuroko groaning in pain as he fought in his unconsciousness.

Finally, the ambulance arrived. Despite how vehemently Aomine yelled to get on the ambulance with Kuroko, Akashi refused him with a single "no". In a fit of anger and frustration, Aomine had flung an arm at Akashi but missed. It was hard to tell if it was Aomine's inaccuracy due to his emotions or Akashi's fast reaction that led to the lack of impact. In any case, Kise had to hold Aomine back or things might have gotten ugly.

"Aominecchi, Akashi will know what to do. If you keep yelling by his side, Kurokocchi won't be able to get any rest!"

Aomine ground his teeth in fury and helplessness as he watched the ambulance depart.

The next morning, the clueless team members who had slept like a log that night got to know what had happened from Kise. Everyone fell silent. They were worried for their fellow team-member at the hospital, as well as the impending punishment their ace faced for having attempted to hit their captain.

The atmosphere hit rock-bottom as they packed and got on the bus. Heavy silence weighed upon them throughout the entire bus journey back home.

* * *

**A/N: I can feel a writer's block hitting me soon as I was planning ahead. Sorry peeps but I think somewhere along the way I would have to put this on hiatus as I would need to know how the manga goes before I can continue my fic.**

**In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! 3**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters!

A/N: Thank you people for the reviews and favourites! It really encourages me. This is my first fic that has gotten to six chapters. So as you can see, I'm really just a noob. Anyway, sorry but this is going to be a short update, just to quench your thirst a little.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Beep. Beep._

A foreign beeping sounded from a cold machine from his left while the air smelt strongly of antiseptic. It was a familiar smell which told him where he was.

Blurry lights came into view as he squinted through his half opened eyes with what little strength he had. He could hear voices of people talking from across the door, outside the room, but he couldn't make out what they were saying exactly. Groaning and shifting his position, Kuroko's vision finally focused.

His blood literally froze when the first thing he saw was Akashi staring at him from the side of the bed; his expression forebodingly cold. He knew this couldn't be good.

"A-kashi..." Kuroko managed to get out with a muffled voice.

Akashi remained silent for a moment before replying decidedly. "You won't be participating in next year's Interhigh Tournament."

Blood drained from Kuroko's face, if it was even possible for him to get any paler.

"W-why?"

"We have no need for someone who will drag us down," Akashi stated blankly.

"I won't drag the team down!" Kuroko tried to retort, getting agitated and trying to sit up from the bed.

"You will be if you don't go through the operation..."

"Y-you know?" Kuroko stuttered. Everything he had feared was starting to come true. He had thought about this countless number of times. It would always start with one person knowing and within a week, everyone would start to give him with weird, sympathetic looks. They would then start to ask him to rest, leaving him out of things. And if he left for the operation, the rest would still go on with their lives, winning competitions after competitions and eventually, he would just be forgotten. No, he didn't want that to happen. He wouldn't allow it.

"I won't." This was probably the first time he so directly defied Akashi, earning him a glare so intense that a hole would have burnt through him if Akashi could shoot fire with his eyes.

"You _**will**_ go through-" Akashi dictated with authority, only to be interrupted.

"I won't!" Kuroko repeated more indignantly. As long as Aomine is there, there is still a purpose for me in this team. I won't back down. I won't give up. "I won't be a baggage for the team!"

"Kuroko!" Akashi raised his voice, his nostrils flaring with anger, "You-"  
"Kuroko-san, I see you've awakened," came a gentle voice which was followed by the appearance of a kind looking female doctor, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you very much," Kuroko replied politely, turning away from Akashi's gaze to look at the doctor.

"I've spoken to your father about your condition and it might..."

"Doctor-!" Kuroko panicked.

"Oh, sorry. I see you have a friend here... Do you mind taking a step outside...?"

Akashi didn't reply but shot Kuroko a look before obliging and stepping out while the doctor spoke to him.

"Ahh... I can't focus! I wonder what happened to Kurokocchi!" Kise whined as he slammed the ball against the ground. He wasn't the only one who was worried or frustrated. Upon coming back from the retreat, the team had been restless. They were all still gathered at the courts going about their usual training though the low morale was obvious. There was still no news from their captain who had followed Kuroko to the hospital. Needless to say, Aomine didn't even have the mood to practise and just sat in a corner, burying his head under his arms. Momoi had very understandingly condoned his selfishness.

"There is nothing we can do but wait," said Midorima calmly.

"-but Akashi should have informed us of what happened!" Kise retaliated.

"-nom-Akachin will know what to do...-nomnom-" stated Murasakibara indifferently.

"How can you-!" Aomine roared, rising from his corner and clenched the collar of Murasakibara's shirt.

"I only stated a fact," Murasakibara replied, looking down at Aomine without so much as a change in expression, still munching on his amaibou.

"Why you...!" growled Aomine as he attempted to swing at Murasakibara.

"Stop it," came a cold voice from behind them.

"Akashi!"  
"Akashicchi!"  
"Ah... Akachin..."  
"Captain!"

Aomine sucked in a sharp breath as everyone sprang to their feet and gathered around their captain.

"How's Kuroko?!" bombarded the team members as their captain finally returned.

"It seems like he was down with dengue fever," Akashi explained, "but his condition is now stabilised."

"Ah! That explains why he was having fever one moment and then freezing up the next!" exclaimed Kise who had been looking after Kuroko that night along with Aomine.

Not having taken his eyes off Akashi from the moment he entered, Aomine frowned.

"You have something to say, Aomine?" Akashi questioned threateningly.

Furious but unable to say anything in return, Aomine stormed off.

Everyone was perturbed by his behaviour. However, no one dared to question their ace, much less their eccentric captain. So, they left it at that.

Bang! The walls of the shower room shook with the impact of a stone-hard fist being slammed against it.

Head bent down, Aomine gritted his teeth in frustration as the ice-cold water from the shower ran down his torso. His precious partner was lying in the hospital because of god-knows-what and yet here he was not knowing anything and not able to do anything. This helplessness was tearing him apart from within.

_If only I had kept closer watch on him... If only I had insisted against Akashi and not let him go along with that ridiculous training! If only I knew what was wrong... Tetsu..._

"Akashi-kun..."

"Yes, Momoi?" said Akashi as he turned around to face her after everyone had left the gym.

"Your lies may work with the rest but not with me. I don't think Daiki buys your story either," Momoi told him straight-forwardly. She was sure Akashi was hiding something, just as Kuroko had been.

"Believe what you want... I have nothing else to say."

With that, Akashi continued on his way and left Momoi behind in the dimming gym.

* * *

Yes, sorry... That's it for now... I think if you pay attention to the hints I drop here and there, you might be able to guess what's going on. Oh but please don't reveal it in your comments. You may want to pm me instead. :)


End file.
